


The Sugary Misadventures of Manuela

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Sugary Misadventures of Manuela [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who got into sweet yet morbid misadventures with her macabre new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Miracle City A place filled with sweet yet morbid characters this is the story of Manuela Perez.

Scene shows her and her friends being chased by Joseph then scene changes to her dancing with her friends. Finally scene changes to her and her parents.

"Manuela"

"Manuela"

"Manuela!"

"Uh-oh?"

Pablo is buff and muscular with a mustache and Marigraciela's hair is long and her body is more curvy.

Episode 1: How to train your ghostly Chihuahua

Manuela opened the door and tiptoed upstairs to her room.

But she hears her father's voice and a ghostly Chihuahua barking.

"Uh-oh?"

"MANUELA!"

Later at Dinner

Marigraciela said "So I have a fashion competition next week"

Manuela begged "Come on dad please!"

Pablo said "Look! If you want to train a ghostly dog then do it on your own"

Manuela got up and left.

The next day

Manuela said "What am I gonna do Dali maybe I ask Joseph"

Joseph said "No"

"Why not"

"Because you tried to not teach him tricks I'll show you"

Pablo and Marigraciela arrived home

"Ay Carumba!"

"Dali sit"

Dali barked

Pablo gulped

"Dali roll over"

"Now play dead"

Dali whimpers

"Sorry Dali"

Dali barked

"Manuela Maria Magdalena Perez! What's going on here"

"Okay it's like this"

Five minutes later....

"And that's what happened I'm sorry"

Dali whimpers

Marigraciela and Manuela know Pablo couldn't stand the cute ghostly puppy eyes.

"Okay fine!?"


	2. See Joseph Dance

Joseph turns the radio on

Piano music played as Joseph began to dance.

Manuela heard ballet music

So she went to the basement

But Manuela scares Joseph

Joseph screamed like a girl

"Manuela Maria Magdalena Perez you interrupt my ballet dancing!"

"Lo Siento Joseph"

Joseph facepalmed


	3. Voice Actors

Melany Ochoa as Manuela Perez

Nika Futterman as Marigraciela Martinez

Eric Bauza as Pablo Perez

Carlos Alarazqui as Joseph


End file.
